Falling
by Caskettastic
Summary: In another life, Alexandria Rogers welcomes the new student Kate Beckett to her school. Kate has a past that she has chosen to escape from. What happens after Alexandria's brother, Alex Rogers, figures out a little something from her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

 **AN: Here you go guys, a new story! This ones AU.**

 **Could one of you tell me what age my characters would be if they are in their last year of high school?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alexandria Rogers was now in her last year of high school. It was the first day of a new year, and she had been instructed to help a new student around. There was just one problem. Alexandria was running late.

This was going to be an everyday story now, her elder brother, Alex Rogers had just finished with college and was pursuing a career in writing. Alexandria believed in him, he's always been an ambitious boy, but being the elder brother that he is, he took every chance to make her life difficult, mostly just to get on her nerves.

She loved him dearly, and she was sure he loved her more, she'd missed him quite a bit when he was away for college, and now he was back. And just like he used to when they were younger, he loved pulling her pigtails. He'd call her out on almost anything and everything, and fool around with her at any given point of time. He was a complete prankster.

She would have to get used to him being around again, now that he was back to living in the loft with her and their mother. Only difference was, her brother was all grown up now, and keen on making his dreams come true. He was still a man-child though.

Just this morning, he brought her a cup of coffee in bed. She suspected he was up to something fishy, but then he climbed in beside her and said "can't a brother bring his sister breakfast in bed? I just wanted to let you know I've missed you"

Alexandria smiled and said "Thank you, I missed you too you know" and then she took a sip from her coffee, and immediately spat it out

"EWWW! What did you put into this?"

Alex was standing at the foot of the bed, bending over in mirth, laughing to his heart's content.

"It's a new recipe I learned from a friend in college. It's called 'Salty delight"

Alexandria had set the mug down and got out of bed to chase after her fleeing brother.

"You're going to pay for this Alex!"

Alexandria smiled as she pondered on all of this while rushing to school, and on her way, bumped into her best friend Madison.

"Hey, where are you hurrying off too?"

"Maddie, hi, oh… we've got a new addition to our classes, and Mrs. Matilda has asked me to help her find her way around"

"That's great, I won't keep you, go run, or you'll make a bad first impression"

Alexandria laughed and ran off ahead into the school building. She was told she would meet the new student near the lockers closest to the school office and so she made her way through the corridors, trying to dodge the students in her way, now and then, waving out to her friends as they passed by.

She hardly turned a corner and was hit by a huge force, correction, a huge, tall, very handsome force.

"I'm sorry" he said.

It was Josh Davidson. Only the schools most popular guy ever. Alexandria doesn't remember a time when she'd never felt highly attracted to him. He was a heart-throb and every girl in the school wanted him, and though she hated to admit it, she wanted him too.

"No, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry" she said to him

He moved aside and said "Then I won't be in your way" with that ever charming smile of his.

"No, it's really alright actually"

"May I ask where is it that you have to be?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to meet a new student, got to show her around"

"That sounds exciting, can I walk you there?"

Alexandria felt her heart begin to beat really fast. "Yea, sure, why not"

They began walking to the office together, making small talk. And when they finally reached the lockers, Alexandria looked at her watch. She knew she was late, and she hoped this new girl Kate was still around waiting for her.

Josh however looked distracted, Alexandria tried to look in the direction his eyes were glued to, but couldn't for the life of her see where his eyes were glued.

"uhh… Alexandria, I'll see you later, I got to go meet someone" he wandered away, his eyes still looking in the distance.

Alexandria looked around, and again at her watch, she couldn't see anyone here with signs showing she was new, everyone around was a familiar face.

2 minutes later, she heard Josh's voice calling out her name, and so she looked in the direction that he had disappeared, only to find him, and his pals crowding around a young woman who seemed to look just like the one in the profile Mrs. Matilda had shown her.

"Found your girl!" said Josh

And Kate Beckett smiled shyly and gave her a little wave.

* * *

 **well, what do you guys think of this one? see any potential? :) Leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexandria ran over to where Kate Beckett was standing. In those few steps towards her, she took the chance to get a good look at the young girl. She had looks to die for, her dark brown wavy hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, she was the right kind of tall, and she had every reason to become a super model. Alexandria held her hand out to her

"Kate?" she said

Kate nodded yes and shook hands with her.

"That's me, you must be Alexandria" said Kate.

"The one and only" said Alexandria

"I apologize, were these guys troubling you?" she asked Kate

Josh and his friends laughed, and Kate just shook her head and said "not really, but I guessed they were up to no good" she gave them a teasing smirk

"They never really are" said Alexandria.

"Alright girls, we got to go, catch you'll later" said Josh, as he and his friends hurried off to class.

Most of the corridors had begun to empty out now, as the students made their way into the classrooms.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting, and even more sorry that you had to meet those guys, trust me, we have more well behaved students in the school"

"That's great to know" said Kate

"Come on, we have the same class for first period, and the classes that you don't share with me, Maddie will take over"

"Who's Maddie?"

"Madison is my closest friend, we've known each other for ages"

"Can't wait to meet her..." said Kate

"Will we be in trouble for being late to class?"

"Not really, let's just go with it's your first day, and you were lost, and I had to hunt you down"

Kate chuckled. "Okay..."

"You probably think I'm good at this or that I do it regularly"

"Do what?" Kate asked

"Make excuses for being late to class"

"Why? Are you always late?"

"Not really, but I think that's going to be the case very often now"

"Why so?"

"My brothers back from college, and he always finds some way or the other to get in my way when I'm getting ready for school"

"Siblings can be quite a nuisance" said Kate

"Younger siblings are cute, mines elder, he's a monster"

Kate laughed "he can't be that bad"

"Trust me, he is"

They had reached class now, and their excuse had worked pretty well.

Kate sat behind Alexandria for the first period. By the end of the day, she had learned quite a lot about the school, and had even found a good friend in Alexandria and her best friend Maddie. The two of them were quite the pair, and were even entertaining to an extent. Kate found that she was quite comfortable around them.

After school, the 3 of them walked down the school lawn and sat for a while under the shade of the school's largest tree. That was Alexandria and Maddie's spot, and they didn't mind one bit letting Kate join them. The young women sat for an hour, getting to know each other, learning more about Kate, and vice versa.

Kate felt so much at home with them. Before leaving her hostel this morning, she had been so nervous about this whole new school idea. But she knew she needed this. After everything that had happened back home this past year, she needed to get away from there. And she felt blessed to have met Alexandria and Maddie, two very kind hearted girls.

She was brought out of her reverie when Maddie asked "so what brought you to new york city?"

Kate went cold, she hadn't thought about what she would say if anyone had asked her this question. Which was stupid, she should have been prepared. She gulped, and prayed they couldn't read through her nervousness at being asked that question.

Like a saving grace, they were interrupted by a tall figure that threw shade on them from the sunlight

"Josh, what do you want?" said Maddie, who often thought of josh as an attention seeker, and a playboy. Maddie always ridiculed Alexandria for her crush on the guy

"I was wondering if you ladies would like to join us for a snack at the diner down the road"

He was talking to all 3 of them, but his eyes were on Kate.

Kate looked at her new found friends,

"Rain check lover boy" said Maddie, "we've got other plans for the evening"

"We do?" asked Alexandria.

"We do" affirmed Maddie, and Kate just kept looking between the two of them, not sure what plans they were talking about.

"Alright then, maybe next time, see you girls tomorrow" said Josh and then he walked away

"What plans could we possibly have that would come in the way of spending time with Josh Davidson?!" asked Alexandria

Kate chuckled at her question. It was pretty clear to her now that Alexandria had a thing for the guy.

"We, that is, you, Kate and I are going back to your place to watch a movie, and maybe get some eye-candy time too"

"Oh gosh!" exclaimed Alexandria

"What? Am I missing something?" asked Kate, clearly confused

"Maddie has had a thing for my brother since god knows when"

"Hey, I don't have a thing for your brother, I just think he's cute" she said in defense.

"Yea right" said Alexandria sarcastically.

"Honestly!" exclaimed Maddie

"Well, if we're going to my place, let's get moving"

The 3 girls went on their way towards the Rogers' loft.

* * *

 **I hope this story holds your interest :) Do leave me a review with your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle  
**

 **AN: here's your next update :) Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Mom, Alex, I'm home" Alexandria said as she entered through the front door, with Maddie and Kate behind her.

"In here darling" came her mother's voice.

She led Maddie and Kate into the living room where her mother Martha Rogers was seated.

"Now there's a new face" said Martha on seeing Kate

"Mom, this is Kate Beckett, she's the new girl I told you about"

"Well, hello Kate"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Rogers" Kate said

"Please, you can call me..." Martha began

"Mrs. R" completed Maddie

Martha laughed and said "yes, make yourself at home, I'll get you girls something to drink"

She began to move into the kitchen, and on her way asked "I'm assuming you 3 re doing homework together?"

"Mom, do we ever do homework together"

"My mistake then" she said

"We're actually here for 2 reasons Mrs. R" said Maddie

"And what are they may I ask" said Martha from the kitchen

"To watch a movie, and to…"

And before she could complete that sentence, Alexandria had thrown a cushion at her to shut her up. Kate laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your second reason" said Martha as she returned with a tray of juice for the girls.

"It's nothing mom, now I'm taking them up to my room now, please tell Alex not to come disturb us"

"Hey but..." Maddie began and Kate held back her laughter.

"That's all"

"Don't worry kiddo, Alex isn't home, he probably won't be until much later tonight, he's meeting a few old friends for poker"

"Oh great!" exclaimed Alexandria and at the same time they heard Maddie mumble "oh damn" in disappointment. Kate was biting her lip to hold back her laughter.

"Anyway, come on, let's go to my room"

They settled in her room, and watched a movie together on Alexandria's laptop. When they were done, it was 7pm in the evening.

"Kate, you never told us much about your family" said Maddie

Kate grew nervous again.

"Yea, tell us about your mom and dad, do you have any siblings?" said Alexandria excitedly, both of them shifting on the bed to sit facing her

Kate smiled "no, I don't have siblings"

"You said you live in a hostel here... Where are your parents?"

"I…" she stumbled but was then distracted by her phone ringing. It was her hostel manager.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call"

Maddie busied herself on the laptop, but Alexandria couldn't help but overhear Kate's side of the conversation from where she was talking on her phone outside the room.

"There's got to be some mistake…" she said to the man.

"I'm sure he's already transferred the money, if you could please check again…"

"What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to live tonight?" Alexandria heard the choke in her voice. She was breaking down.

Alexandria had no idea what was going on, but her gut feeling told her Kate was in a bad place, and she needed help.

Kate took an extra minute after hanging up, Alexandria noticed, and then came back into the room.

Alexandria noticed her eyes, she was hiding the tears.

At that very moment, Martha peeped into the room and asked "you girls staying for dinner?"

"count me out Mrs.R, mom's made my favorite tonight, I'm off" said Maddie, as she got up and collected her stuff

"Kate?" Martha asked

"That's really kind of you Mrs. R, but thank you, I should be on my way too"

"Nonsense, where do you have to be?" Asked Alexandria

Kate simply smiled.

"Mom, Kate will join us for dinner" Alexandria confirmed.

"Alexandria…" Kate tried.

"Please! mom and I would love to get to know you more"

Kate looked at both of them and smiled "alright"

* * *

Kate helped Martha lay the table, when Martha was away in the kitchen, Alexandria got Kate's attention and asked "Kate, is everything alright?"

"Kate hesitated, looked away and spoke "why would you ask that? of course everything's okay"

"I feel like you're not saying something" alexandria fished.

Kate was silent for a moment.

"I can't tell you everything yet, but, I don't have a place to stay tonight"

"What happened?"

"My dad was supposed to transfer the rent to the hostel manager's account, and I thought he would get it done. But apparently he hasn't and the manager is being really arrogant about it"

Alexandria took Kate's hands and said "Kate, this is brilliant"

Kate looked up at her in confusion.

"I mean, let's make a sleepover out of it, stay here tonight"

"I couldn't do that, I wouldn't impose..."

"You're not imposing Kate, it'll be fun, please don't say no."

Kate thought for a moment, "My clothes are…"

"I'm sure I'll have something for you to change into at night"

"And what about Mrs. R..."

"What about me darling?" asked Martha as she entered the room to place a serving dish on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Mom, Kate's staying over tonight"

"Brilliant! You'll get to meet Alex in the morning too"

"Gosh, I forgot about that" said Alexandria

Kate laughed. "Oh come on darling, Alex will be delighted to meet your new friend."

"I'm sure" she said sarcastically as she sat herself down for dinner.

Kate and Martha sat too, and they began to eat.

Martha was quite the entertainer Kate noticed, and she made Kate feel so at home. Alexandria too was so full of fun and the two of them were wonderful people. Kate learned that Martha was an actress, but that was something that didn't surprise Kate. There was an air about her that showed she was a woman of the finer arts.

"Kate, I would love to meet your mother someday"

Kate shivered. And Alexandria noticed it. She jumped in to the rescue

"Mom, you don't have to meet all of my friends mom's, you'll scare them away"

"Andrea, Maddie's mom is not scared of me, she simply is intimidated"

"Potatoh, potaato"

Kate smiled. She realized what Alexandria had done, and she appreciated the diversion of subjects.

So when Martha wasn't looking, she lipped a 'Thank you' to her. And Alexandria smiled.

After desert, Martha said goodnight to the girls and all of them retired to their rooms.

* * *

After Kate had changed into some comfortable pajamas and readied herself for the night, she came out of the bathroom to find Alexandria seated on one side of her bed, waiting.

Kate came and sat by her side, and pulled the covers over her legs

"You probably have a lot of questions don't you?"she asked Alexandria.

"I do, but if you don't want to tell me, if you don't trust me enough yet, I'll understand, we've only been friends for a day."

"And you've been more than kind to me"

"You're a good person, and I think we can be great friends" said Alexandria.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I'll tell you everything someday soon, but for now…"

Alexandria waited.

"I lost my mom last year…" said Kate.

"I'm so sorry" Alexandria said, and placed her hand over Kate's.

"Thank you" she squeezed her hand, and Alexandria noticed she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to, I can imagine how much it must hurt"

Kate wiped at her eyes "I'm alright"

"How did your dad take it" Alexandria asked

"Not well" said Kate, and then she paused

"He started drinking, things got bad at home, and he often forgets his responsibilities as a father…"

"Hey, if this is making you uncomfortable, you don't need to say anymore…"

"I trust you, that's why I was able to even tell you this much"

"Kate you're a strong girl, it'll all be okay, don't worry"

"Thank you Alexandria"

* * *

It was 3 am when Kate's eyes opened, she panicked at first, not recognizing the place she was in, and then she remembered. She turned around and saw Alexandria fast asleep. Kate sat up, she needed a glass of water. She carefully stepped around the bed and got out of the room and into the corridor, she tip toed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

She hardly stood before the kitchen counter, and was startled by a squeal. She jumped with a start too, her heart caught in her throat

Before her on the other side of the counter stood a tall, naked man, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a terrified look, a man who's first instincts was to pick up a pan to defend himself

"Who are you?" Kate asked

"This is my house! Who are you?" he sounded terrified!

Kate understood then. She smiled

"I'm sorry, you must be Alex" she said

Alex put the pan down, but didn't let go of it.

"Who are you, how do you know me, and what are you doing in my home?"

"I'm a friend of Alexandria's"

"I've never seen you before"

"I'm new to the city" said Kate.

"Why are you looking so unsure of yourself?" he asked.

"Cause I'm afraid of why you aren't letting go of that pan" she looked down at his tight grip on the pan.

Alex then looked down at his hand, and at how tight he was holding on to the handle.

"Oh" he quickly let it go and said "I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard"

Kate glanced down at his chest and then looked at the pan "I'm sure"

And that glance wasn't missed by Alex. He was suddenly hyperaware of his nakedness in front of Kate. He looked at himself and the folded his arms in front of him and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize about your lack of clothes in your own home"

He laughed, "No, no I don't" he then held his hand out and said

"Let's do this over. I'm Alex Rogers, but I like to be addressed by my pen name Richard. Richard Castle"

She shook his hand. "Katherine Beckett, but you can call me Kate"

He smiled.

"You surely didn't come down at 3 am in the morning for a walk, was there something you wanted?"

"I actually came down for a glass of water"

"Let me get that for you, and then you can go back to sleep"

He turned around to fetch her a glass of water

"I won't be getting sleep again. Did you just return from your poker night?"

He laughed and handed her a glass of water.

"An hour ago, yes, and since I'm not going to be getting any sleep either, would you like to share a tub of ice cream with me?"

* * *

 **well, what do you guys think? :) Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 5

"It would be my pleasure" Kate said with a smile.

He turned around to go grab the tub of ice cream from the fridge and Kate found her gaze fixed on his skin for a moment, the way his muscles on his back flexed when he moved...

She caught herself staring, and immediately looked away. He returned to the counter with 2 spoons and a tub of coffee walnut ice cream.

She sat herself on a stool opposite him, and they dug in.

"You mentioned pen name, are you a writer?"

"Working on it, almost done with my first book"

"What do you write?"

"Crime, mostly murder mysteries"

"Oh" she became quiet.

"I'm actually pretty upset with Alexandria"

"Why so?"

"She's never introduced me to you. Why on earth would she keep the prettiest girl she has for a friend away from me"

Kate smiled and said "cheesy. Won't work on me"

"Damn, I thought you'll be easy to impress" he looked disappointed

She laughed "you're trying to impress me?"

"Why do you look surprised?"

Kate laughed. "Stop trying so hard and eat your ice cream"

"Bossy, and in my own home, I like it"

"Shut up" Kate said with a chuckle in her voice.

"So do you read much?"

"Much is an understatement, reading is life"

"Perfect, you will proof read my manuscript"

"So what, you're employing me now?"

"No, but promise me you'll be my hot personal secretary when I have an office of my own"

Kate laughed, the man was effortlessly making her blush, and he was shameless. And the fact that he was standing half naked before her was not helping anything. Kate was getting easily distracted with his perfectly toned body.

"So how close are you and Alexandria?" she asked.

"She's my baby sister. I look out for her"

"That's sweet"

"I am sweet"

"You're trying real hard"

He laughed and said "You're a smart girl. Looks like I'll have to really work for this one"

"Or you can just not"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't" he asked

"You don't know me"

"I'll get to know you" he said confidently.

"Listen Alex, Rick… I'm not in a place right now where I'm looking for anything…"

"You look really familiar Kate..."

"What?" she asked

He was looking at her intently.

"I said you look really familiar, like as if I've seen you somewhere, or I've known you before"

"I feel another cheesy pick up line coming"

He laughed, "no, but I'm serious about this"

Kate looked at him confused, as he stared deep in her eyes for a moment

"Where have I seen you?" he whispered to himself

Kate was suddenly entranced with his eyes. She just realized how blue they were. Staring into them, she found she was feeling like she was drowning in an ocean.

She was brought out of her reverie suddenly, when he spoke "well, I've learned one useful fact about you tonight, you love coffee" he said while staring down at the now empty tub of coffee icecream.

"I do" she said with a smile.

"Then allow me to make you breakfast tomorrow"

"Why would you do that? Besides, I've heard about your specialty- Salty delight, so I think I'm going to opt out"

He laughed again,

"Come on, I'm trying to impress you, I wouldn't put salt in your coffee"

"Still, no thank you, I prefer to make my own coffee as I have specific requirements"

"Suit yourself, you'll miss out on 'Castle Delight'"

Kate laughed "Castle Delight?"

"I sense that your brain just took a drive into the gutter" he said

She looked away and said with a chuckle "yea, you could say that"

"Mission accomplished, I got you to think of me as quite the treat" he wiggled his eyebrows and Kate found it adorable, but she didn't call him out on it.

"Why'd you say you wouldn't get sleep?" he asked suddenly

"It happens every night. Once I wake up, I don't fall back asleep"

"Weird"

"I am weird"

"I don't mind weird when it's over-powered by hot"

"Gosh, take a break will you?"

He laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, but you get the point right?"

"Yes, I get the point, that you're a flirt"

"Hey!" he protested

"Don't tell me you're going to deny that!" she said in warning

"Okay, I can't deny that" he admitted.

They smiled at each other.

"Tell me about you Kate"

"I'd rather not"

"I will find out eventually"

"Creepy stalker much?"

"Maybe"

"Goodnight Richard Castle" she said with a smile and walked away towards the staircase

"Hey wait, I thought you said you wouldn't be going back to sleep!"

She was gone.

He smiled to himself. His life felt like it was going to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 6

Richard Castle, aka Alex Rogers had spent the entire morning on his laptop in his bed, editing the draft of his first book. He'd been wanting to change the personality of his lead female character in his draft for a long time, but always came up empty when he tried to write.

But tonight, something changed. He suddenly knew what he wanted his lead character to be like, he knew everything he wanted her personality to be, he knew what she looked like, he knew her voice, he knew her smell, he knew she would be a hit.

Richard Castle was inspired. He had finally found his muse.

* * *

When Kate came downstairs after a shower and after changing into something that fit, Martha, Alexandria and Alex were already having breakfast.

"Kate darling, come join us, what would you like to have? Pancakes? Omelets?"

"Pancakes will be just fine Mrs. R"

"Good morning Kate" said Alex

"Good morning Alex"

Alexandria looked between them, "wait, you guys have met?"

"Yea, we met last night" said Alex

"Oh please tell me you had your clothes on" Alexandria said while face palming herself

Kate laughed. "Nope, he didn't."

"Kate didn't seem to have a problem though" Alex said, a smile on his lips and his eyes on Kate

"No one's going to tell you to put clothes on in your own home, you should have the decency" said Martha.

"It's really alright, I wasn't too scandalized"

Martha and Alexandria laughed and Alex made a face "why do you wound me?" he said

"Kate would you like me to make you coffee?" asked Martha

"Thank you Mrs. R, but I think I'll manage that myself"

Alright, I'm off to my acting studio, I will see you kids later" she said as she waltzed out the door.

Kate went over to the coffee machine and began to prepare her coffee. Right beside her, Alex was flipping pancakes

"I'm going to go grab our books from upstairs and then we can leave" said Alexandria, finishing up her last sip of coffee and hurrying upstairs.

"Kate?" Rick whispered.

"hmmm" she said.

"Go out with me"

Kate stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, but seemed confident.

"You know nothing about me, we only met a few hours ago and you're asking me out?"

"I'm interested in you, and I get the feeling you're interested in me too"

He now looked straight at her, his eyes meeting hers. And she found she was finding it real hard to concentrate on what she needed to say while he was looking at her that way.

"I'm…" she stammered "I'm not looking for a relationship right now"

"It doesn't have to be anything more than me meeting up with one of my sisters close friends for coffee"

Just then they heard footsteps. Alex leaned into Kate's personal space and said "give me your phone, I'll save my number there, you can decide after that and let me know"

His warm breath against her ears made her shiver, goosebumbs appeared all over her body and she thanked her stars he couldn't see them. He smelled amazing, and his body radiated a warmth that made her feel so at home. She found herself in those few seconds visualizing his naked body from last night

She was brought out of a blissful memory when Alexandria spoke "Kate, hurry up, we don't want to be late again"

Kate took her phone out of her pocket, and left it by the stove, making sure that Alex saw it. He smiled as she walked away with her coffee to the kitchen counter to sit beside Alexandria. Alexandria started a conversation with her about the classes they have today, and while they went on, Kate noticed from the side of her eye, Alex picked her phone up, put in his number and then came walking over to them with a plate of pancakes and placed her phone down next to her saying "You left this by the coffee machine" he said

"thank you" she took her phone and put it back in her pocket, an excitement bubbling within her, thinking about Alex, and maybe meeting up with him soon, just the two of them.

* * *

It wasn't until recess that Kate got a chance to check her phone. What she wasn't expecting was a note that he had placed on her phone's home screen

"I don't know about you, but I thought about you all night. I know you said you're not looking for anything right now, but I just wanted to let you know, I think you're beautiful, and from the little we talked, I learned you have a beautiful heart."

Kate found her heart beating fast even as she read the little note. She was flattered by his charm.

"What are you blushing about?" came Alexandria's voice from beside her

Kate quickly turned her phone over and said "Blushing? I'm not blushing"

"I know a blush when I see one" said Maddie from her other side.

Kate looked between the two of them and denied it once again "What could I possibly blush about?"

"I don't know, you tell us" said Maddie, while picking at the salad she had on her tray.

"It's nothing guys, really"

She began to eat too, and they got caught up in a conversation about their last period and the professor who gave them too many assignments.

"So, did you end up meeting Alex?" asked Maddie

Kate looked up at her, but then Alexandria spoke instead,

"Unfortunately, yes, they ran into each other last night"

"Oooo" said Maddie.

"What?" said Kate, wondering why Maddie just hooted at her.

Alexandria laughed.

"Am I missing something here?" Kate asked.

"I was just telling Maddie about how my brother was looking at you this morning" said Alexandria

Kate sat there expressionless.

"Alexandria said, and I quote 'he was all love eyes for you'" said Maddie with a teasing smirk.

"Okay, I have no clue what you guys are talking about" Kate said, trying to be ignore of the fact that Alex wasn't trying to hide that he was attracted to her.

"Kate, I know when my brother is interested in someone, he thinks I can't see it, but I know his tells. You clearly did something last night to impress him, and now he's smitten"

"That's ridiculous" said Kate

"Deny it all you want Kate, but if I were you, I'd be jumping for joy" said Maddie

Kate really was jumping for joy… internally.

* * *

 **AN: I'd really like to know approximately around what age do students in the US finish high school, and what age do they finish their college/university education? :)**

 **That was your dose of Falling for today. :) drop me a review, leave me your thoughts. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

 **AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites, and especially for the reviews :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Kate, it won't be long until he asks you out, take my word for it, he'll be asking me for your number soon" said Alexandria

"I don't know guys, I'm not sure if I want to get into anything right now"

"Why not? Alex is hot, and he's a nice guy, you don't find that a lot these days" said Maddie.

"And… I'm sick of the stupid blondes he used to date. I'm glad he's finally found someone smart to hit on" said Alexandria

"This isn't about you Alexandria" said Madison. Kate nodded and Maddie went on "This is about me"

"You?" Kate asked, looking at Maddie.

"Yes, me. I couldn't take the idea of him dating all those bimbos, he needs someone hot, someone smarter than him, someone to out-wit him, leave him speechless, and I think Kate's just perfect for that, and that's what I would totally root for"

"That's how you explain this to be about you?" said Alexandria. Maddie nodded, and both Kate and Alexandria burst out laughing

"Anyway, he hasn't asked you out yet, so let's stop breaking our heads over it, until the time comes" said Maddie and they continued to eat.

Kate however was hyperaware of his question from this morning "go out with me" he had said. "I'm interested in you". Those very words and the way he said her name at her ear, all of it was on repeat in her head. Suddenly, she found that all she could think about was Richard Castle.

* * *

That night back in her hostel room, Kate opened up her phone and quickly pulled up his contact on her phone. What really made her smile was that he had not only saved his number there, but had also clicked an image of him and saved it with his name 'Richard Castle'

"Hi, Kate here." she sent him a text. There was no reply for a while, so she kept her phone aside, and got to doing her homework. Just as she was done, she heard her phone beep

"Kate, Hi, I thought you were never going to get back to me"

"Why, should I beware of you?" she replied with a winking face.

"Nothing of the sort, I was just impatient to hear back from you"

"That's good to know"

"So does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"About that… Yes, I don't mind getting a coffee with you, but that's all, nothing more"

"That's perfect"

"Kate, can I ask you a favor"

"Shoot"

"Don't tell Alexandria I asked you out"

"Okay, but I don't understand why."

"I'll tell you when we meet, so what you up to?" He replied

"I was just finishing up with homework, wbu?"

"I'm at a party with friends" he said

"Okay, don't let me disturb you, have fun" she replied back

There was no reply from him soon after, and Kate assumed he was too engrossed in whatever party he was at. So she kept her phone away, pushed her books aside, and decided it was time to sleep.

When Kate woke up the next morning, she sat up and checked her phone. There were quite a few messages on her phone, all from him.

The first one came in at 2 am. It said "Kate, are you awake, I want to see you."

The second came shortly after that "gosh, I can't stop thinking about you"

Then there was a message an hour later "I'm drunk as fuck, and I kind of really want to see you right now"

The next was at 5 am "Kate, are you a virgin?"

She laughed at that one, he really was drunk as hell.

The last one, 15 minutes later read "I really want to kiss you, tell me where you are"

Kate put the phone down, and threw herself back on her bed, and buried her face into the pillow. The guy was thinking about her the whole time he was drunk. She didn't know what to think, but right now there was a blush on her face, and a flutter in her heart and just one name on her mind. Richard Castle.

"Good morning Rick, how's the hangover treating you? I guess you could do with a coffee this morning. If you're up to it, let me know." she sent to him.

* * *

Richard Castle woke up to a pillow hitting his back with great force

"Wake up Alex! It's 8 am on a Sunday morning! What time did you get in last night?!" said Alexandria, as she kept hitting his bare back with a pillow.

"6.30 am" he mumbled into his pillow

"Mom's gone to meet some of her old friends for brunch, she's left breakfast for you in the kitchen, I'm off for a jog"

"Yea" he mumbled back, and fell back asleep, his phone clutched tight in his hand.

At exact 11 am, his eyes opened again, this time to Alexandria's voice.

"You're still asleep?"

He turned over to look at her standing at his room door.

"I'm up now"

"Alright, I'm off, meeting Kate and Maddie at the mall"

"Hmmm" he mumbled and Alexandria went away.

Kate. KATE! Alex looked at his phone and sat up with a start. He saw that there was a text message from her. And it was a message asking him to meet her for coffee.

He quickly texted her back "Goodmorning, is it too late? Or are you willing to ditch my sister and Madison to help me nurse my hangover with some good caffeine"

"I'm sorry, you're too late. Maybe next time"

"Okay, how about you text me when all your shopping is done, and when your company has left you, and I'll walk you home"

"I'll let you know" came her reply.

"I'll be waiting" he replied. He kept his phone aside, and ran his hands through his hair. His head was throbbing with pain. He doesn't even remember how much he drank last night, all he remembers was sitting at a booth with his friends and their girlfriends, and texting someone.

Texting someone.

His eyes widened and he quickly reached for his phone again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate, Madison and Alexandria had visited almost every shop in the mall, speed shopping was what Madison called it. An aim to speed their way through every store, and only stop when something extraordinary catches the eye.

"I am thoroughly exhausted" said Alexandria as they sat at the food court

"Me too" said Madison.

Kate however was checking her phone.

There were texts from none other than Rick.

"Gosh Kate, I'm so sorry, I just saw all of the messages I sent you last night. I don't know what made me say all of that, I truly am sorry. I'm an idiot when I'm drunk, I never believed Alexandria when she told me, but now it's proven, I can see it with my own eyes, I'm a drunken idiot."

Kate chuckled

"What's got you laughing?" asked Madison

"Nothing" Kate said, as she locked her phone and put it back in.

* * *

An hour later, Madison and Alexandria were on their way home. Kate however had texted Rick and asked him to meet her near the diner down the road from the mall.

She was seated outside the diner on a bench there when he approached her. He took a moment to admire her from afar. She was beautiful. An angel among humans. Rick absolutely loved the way her hair matched her eyes, how beautiful she looked when she wasn't aware of someone watching her. How absolutely extraordinary she was.

He walked up to her and when he stood before her, she looked up at him with a smile

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she said back

"May I have the pleasure of walking you home?"

She simply stood up and said "sure" and began walking. He fell in step with her and said

"How was your shopping spree?"

"It was fun"

"I'm sorry, I was completely out this morning, had I seen your message earlier, I'd have taken you out for coffee"

"That's alright, I found my entertainment eventually" they walked silently for a bit, both hyper aware of each other.

"So, looks like you had too much fun last night" she said with a chuckle

He ruffled his hair at the back of his head and looked away in embarrassment

"I'm so sorry about the things I said, I don't know what I was thinking"

"oh, you made it pretty clear to me what you were thinking." she chuckled

"I'm not a bad person" he explained in defense.

"I never said you were" she smirked

"I don't think of you that way..."

She looked at him in confusion, an eyebrow raised.

"I mean… I do…I mean…. this is tricky…"

She laughed and said "I think I understand"

"Good… good. Cause I really was thinking about you and I do want to kiss you"

"And you want to know if I'm a virgin?" she asked in amusement.

He was stumped

"Uhhh…"

Kate winked and walked ahead. she was enjoying this, he could see.

"The point is, I'm into you" he said.

"You made that clear to me"

"Did you find that note on your phone?" he asked.

"I did, it was hard not to find it since you put it on my home screen. It was really sweet of you though" she looked at the ground and smiled as they walked

He smiled.

"Rick, why did you tell me not to tell Alexandria that you asked me out?"

"That's a story for a later time"

"What do you have to hide?"

"Nothing... It's just…"

"What?" Kate stopped and looked at him.

"A few years ago, I dated one of her very close friends, I was stupid at the time, and did stupid things. It ended badly, and in the process, Alexandria lost one of her very dear friends"

"Oh" Kate said.

"I'm just afraid, if she knew I was into you, she may think I'll be an ass again, and she may not like me getting involved with you"

"What about you, do you not trust yourself, are you afraid you'll be an ass to me?"

He laughed. "I don't know how to explain this, but I'm going to try, you'll probably find this ridiculous..."

"Try me" she said.

"You're different Kate, you're not like the other girls I've dated before. You're smart, you're strong, you've got your head on your shoulders, you don't fall for the things I say, and mostly, you're capable of outsmarting me. You're bold, and there's a mystery to you, something behind those eyes that you don't say. You amuse me. I want so bad to be with you, and I think if you let me, I'll be super careful to never hurt you. But I'm also afraid if I screw it up, what happens to your friendship with my sister... what happens to us..."

"That's really sweet… you care for her a lot"

"I do" he said.

Kate smiled. "If... If we get together, and if one of us screws it up, I don't know about us, but I won't let that affect my friendship with Alexandria."

Rick smiled. "Thank you. She's really fond of you."

"Thank you for telling me"

They had stopped in front of her hostel.

"This is my stop"

"You stay here?"

"I do"

"You and Alexandria should have more sleepovers"

"Oh please, just admit it, you want to invite me to a sleepover of your own" Kate said with a smirk.

"See! You're super smart. Beauty with brains is a rarity these days"

She laughed.

They were silent for a moment then, just looking at each other

"You know, Alexandria already thinks you have a thing for me. She said it'll be any day now that you ask her for my number" she said to him.

"Really?" he laughed

"She said she knows all your tells."

"That she probably does. Did she sound like she had a problem with it?"

"Not really"

"If I asked her, would she tell me if you have the hots for me too?"

"She would have no idea" Kate said with a smug smile.

"Then you don't know my sister yet" he smirked.

"So… think you can give me a chance? I'd really like to get to know you better Kate" he asked.

"I'll text you" she said. She got on her toes, leaned in and kissed his cheek, turned around and walked confidently into the building, leaving a speechless, mind blown Richard Castle standing on the footpath staring after her.

* * *

Richard Castle texted Kate that night

"You never answered one of my drunken questions"

"If I'm a virgin?"

"are you?"

"why do you need to know"

"Just curious"

"Do you think your sister is a virgin?"

"ewwww! But no, I don't think she is"

"Then you have your answer ;)"

"Wow! So, how many?" he shamelessly asked.

"Rick, are you seriously asking for my 'number'? ;)"

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious. And 'number'? That implies many! :O how many?"

"You're shameless"

"You like it." he said confidently

"Goodnight Richard Castle ;)" came her reply.

* * *

 **AN: Leave me a review telling me what you think :)**

 **And the reason I needed to clarify the ages was cause I was thinking of raising the rating of this story...**

 **what do you guys think? ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

 **AN: New chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Rating may probably go up after 1-2 more chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 9

When Kate woke the next morning, she had received 2 texts, both from the same house.

One was from Alexandria, it read "sleepover at my place tonight, you can't say no. Maddie's in too."

And the other was from the man she dreamed of. Richard Castle. "Hey, good morning, let me take you out for a movie today after you're done at school"

To both, she replied "alright"

She smiled. Her life was looking a tiny bit more interesting after moving to New York.

After school, she quickly said goodbye to Alexandria and Maddie, told them she'll see them later tonight and ran off. As soon as she was out of the school premises, she walked on over to the next block, where Rick was waiting for her by his car.

"I didn't know you drive"

"Now you do" he said as he held the passenger door open for her. As she sat inside and buckled up, she watched him a walk around the front of the car and get into the driver's seat. He was clad in blue jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his body beautifully. She wanted to touch him. She schooled her thoughts.

"So, what are we watching?" she asked as he began to drive down the road.

"You can watch me, I give you my consent"

"Get over yourself, what movie are you taking me to?"

He laughed.

"Come on, admit it, you think I'm looking quite handsome today don't you"

"You are so vain" she smirked, an eyebrow raised at him.

"But I'm not shallow"

"How would I know that?"

"Do I come across as shallow?"

"I don't know you well enough to judge"

"Then we'll rectify that soon enough" he replied confidently

"Why are you so keen on dating me Rick?"

His face turned serious and he finally looked at her.

"I like you okay? I really really like you. All I'm asking for is that you give me a chance. I don't bite. Unless you want me too." He smiled suddenly, and winked. Kate laughed

"You're insatiable"

They were quiet then. For almost 2 whole minutes.

"Okay" she said.

"Okay what?" he asked.

"Okay, let's give this a chance"

He nodded, a sweet, genuine smile donning his lips.

"What made you say yes?" he asked

"It's been a while since someone has successfully made me smile and laugh this way."

He looked at her in amusement. "What do you mean?"

"Let's keep that for another time" she said as they drove into the parking lot at the movies.

Rick began to wonder what Kate's past was all about. Why did she say it's been a while since she's laughed this way? He questioned in his head. But by the time he came around to her side, and she looked up at him and smiled, he put it behind him, he was going to show her a good time for now, and learn more about her eventually.

A sci fi movie. Rick Castle had brought her to a sci fi movie.

She knew she owed him a kiss for this. Honestly, she thought he'd take her to be a chick flick kind of gal, but instead, he knew exactly what kind of movie she'd love. He wondered if it was his luck, or if he had some way of knowing.

Both of them had been too engrossed in the movie the entire time, munching away on a shared bucket of popcorn and sipping now and then from their soft drink glasses. Sometime during the movie, he lightly grasped her fingers in the popcorn bucket, just to annoy her. And it worked. She glared at him and he laughed.

The movie ended with the lead human characters making love, and Rick made a comment about how if this was a chick flick, he'd take his chance to kiss her. She laughed.

"Maybe next time she said, as she rose from her seat"

"I'll remember that" he said as he followed her out.

"I enjoyed that by the way" she said as they made their way out.

"I did too" he said. And they held each other's gaze for a second longer. Kate slipped her hand in his, and it made him smile.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry"

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's a nice eatery somewhere here down the road, care to join me"

She sighed dramatically. Do I have a choice, you're my ride home"

"Ha ha" he faked laughter and she chuckled. "Come on" he said as he pulled her in that direction.

As they ate, they talked some more, he told her about when he was in school, he talked about his past girlfriends. She told him she'd only dated 2 guys before this and both were assholes.

"I promise you…"

"If you're going to end that sentence with 'I'm not an asshole', don't bother, I've already established that"

"Damn, you're quick" he chuckled.

"But at least you're tolerable"

"Admit it, my charm does it for you"

"Nope, it's the car" she replied

Rick made a face. Kate laughed.

"How did you know I like sci fi over chick flicks?"

"You don't seem like that type of girl"

"You're smarter than I assumed"

"You have a lot to learn about me"

"Yea, I didn't think you were the kind of guy to skip the clichéd kiss at the end of a movie"

"You wanted me to kiss you?" he asked with a smile

"Not after a sci fi movie"

"Exactly, finally, someone who gets it!" Kate laughed.

"I'll kiss you when you least expect it Kate"

"Don't make me wait"

"Ahhhh, a poet"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

And she took it up as a challenge, she leaned over and kissed his lips, leaving him stunned and speechless. "I did" she said with a smug smile.

* * *

 **Review please.**


End file.
